


Like a dart of singing steel

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had not wanted Slade here in the desert amidst all the things she had been before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a dart of singing steel

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Hatred](http://oldpoetry.com/opoem/show/43292-Gwendolyn-Bennett-Hatred), by Gwendolyn Bennet.

Slade is easy to hurt. There are pieces of him she didn't make, part and parcel of him that she had had no hand in, but there is nothing in her ex-student ex-lover ex-husband she does not know.

There is no part of him she does not know how to wound, weaknesses in him she had not been able to train out. Perhaps she had not wanted to, perhaps even then she had known she would someday need a target.

The look on his face as he turns away from her first husband's body, eye on her face as though he does not even see the gun in her hand, makes her want to lean into his hand on her shoulder almost as much as it makes her want to tear him down for forgetting that he is in as much danger as Morel.

The words he says, gratitude and promises, concern for her safety, do not matter any more than her own do, her weapon pressing carefully against his stomach, his armor useless against a bullet at such a close range.

Adeline takes, for a moment and a weakness of her own, the weighted warmth of his hand on her cheek, his exhale stirring over her hair, before she pulls the trigger.


End file.
